


Aloha

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes on vacation to Hawaii with his family and meets this cute local boy. His name is Harry and he’s tan and cute and has dimples and a Hawaiian accent. How can someone resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha

**Author's Note:**

> I researched and the dishes, phrases, food, and beach, etc. are all real. And I really like this one shot; a lot. Originally posted on my tumblr bromances-all-the-way under the same name.

The summer sun was beating down from the serene light blue sky in a way that was perfectly warm but a degree from scorching Louis’ skin off. Making the decision to wear shorts, a tank top, and flip flops made the heat a bit more bearable.

He and his family had just stepped off of their airplane from the cold land of England to wonderful, tropical, Hawaii. Honolulu to be precise. It was their first trip that involved getting on a plane; them never having left Europe before. The sounds of the small hard tires on the roll along luggage clanked on the black pebbled asphalt and the multiple pairs of flip flops made that squishy noise that they made when hitting the soles of your sweaty feet.

The Tomlinson’s walked to the car that was waiting for them and after they tossed their luggage into the trunk of the car, his mum, sisters, and himself all piled into the seats; filling up the available space rather quickly. Daisy had to sit on his lap the way there with his arms wrapped over her middle and Phoebe sat on Lottie’s.

The only male in the car, minus the driver looked out the window at the lush palm trees and sand and people in their bikini’s and sarongs and sunglasses and shorts, taking casual strolls along the sidewalks. He even saw a couple that looked like they were classically Hawaiian (if he could say that) with toffee brown skin that blended so well. The woman was holding hands with the man wearing silver aviators on his face as they shared an ice cream cone. He wouldn’t mind having that with someone one day.

A relationship like that; not an ice cream cone. Although that sounded good too. He might have to go out and get one later.

After looking at all the passing scenery, he didn’t even notice that they had pulled up to their hotel until the car gently rolled to a stop and Daisy was squirming in his lap to get out so she could run around. All six of them piled out of the car and retrieved their bags filled with enough things for their weeklong stay out of the trunk.

When the family starts to head inside the hotel, Louis almost does a double take when he spots this majorly attractive boy at the front by the doors that gives peoples leis with the customary greeting. His skin is a warm bronzed color which is widely visible due to the fact that the only article of clothing he had on were a pair of shorts that ended right above his knees. He wasn’t even wearing shoes.

The boy was muscular and broad but not overly so; although the British one could see the lines that showed definition. There were furls of delicate black ink all over his torso that Louis could see. He could easily see a chest piece of two large birds, a butterfly? or possibly a moth on his stomach, and numerous others on his left arm.

He had dark, curly hair that looked nearly untamable and kind, interesting green eyes that looked right back at Louis when he noticed him. Louis blushes slightly but doesn’t look away. The rest of his family had gone inside and the greeting boy gives Louis a lei of yellow white flowers and pale purple white flowers, alternating between the two colors.

“Aloha. E komo mai.” Greeting boy says after giving Louis the flowers. Louis noticed the Hawaiian accent laced into his voice. ***Pretty much “Hello. Welcome.”***

Louis smiles at the attractive male who smiles back and before he heads inside to his family, he swears that the boy winked at him.

“Louis Tomlinson, we’re waiting for you and if you make me hold this elevator one second longer, I‘ll let it close and you can take the stairs!” His mum calls out from the elevator.

An embarrassed blush creeps onto his cheeks because she was shouting like he was a kid when in actuality, he was twenty one. He takes off down the hall in a quick, but not so quick to attract attention pace and gets to the elevator.

After everything is settled, Louis says that he is going out to check some things out and that he would be back later. He takes the elevator back downstairs to the main floor and goes outside really quick to see if welcoming boy was there but he was no longer outside; instead, another tan guy with close cropped brown hair and warm brown eyes and bushy eyebrows was there.

From what he briefly heard of him talk, that guy isn’t originally from Hawaii.

“Hi um, Mark-” Louis squints to looks at the front desk clerk’s name tag. “Where is the guy that was originally greeting people out there about thirty minutes ago?” Louis questions.

“Harry? He’s off duty right now. But knowing him, he’s at the beach. Waikīkī beach right by the hotel.” His eyes crinkle in the corners of his age worn face when he smiles hospitably at Louis and Louis returns it before going off to the beach in search of this “Harry.”

When he steps outside, he is thankful for the slight breeze blowing in the air because he could feel sweat beading at the nape of his neck. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to tame it from the messy state that it was in, caused by the wind.

On the beach, the shore is crawling with beach goers and tourists and many surfers. The beach was a pleasant looking deep blue color and the waves lapped calmly at the shore. The people were doing a wide variety of things; the most of which was lying back and letting the sun work it’s magic on their skin. Louis has no clue how he is going to find Harry.

So instead; the twenty one year old walks down the beach in his search of Harry, feeling his feet being sucked into the warm, white sand. His search takes forever; going between rows of people from the ones closest to the shore line and the water to the ones right by the boardwalk. But finally, he sees Harry.

He is laid back on a beach towel with ray-bans covering his eyes, long limbs all spread out beneath him, and wicked tattoos on display. Louis sits down on the sand next to him, not minding the fact that he could feel it breaching his shorts and Harry turns his head when Louis pokes him gently. His eyes mush have been closed before.

He lifts his sunglasses off of his face and raises an eyebrow at Louis questioningly.

“Oh, uh hi. I’m Louis.” Louis introduces himself.

Harry cracks a small smile; nothing more than an upturning of the corners of his lips and says “Aloha. ‘M Harry.”

“Well Harry, I kinda liked you when I saw you earlier and wanted to talk. Hope you don’t mind putting off relaxation for me, do you?” Louis smiles crookedly, adding an innocent look for extra effect.

“Not at all Louis. Pehea 'oe?” He questions.

“I can’t understand Hawaiian Harry.” Louis pouts.

“Sorry. It’s a force of habit.” He chuckles embarrassedly and Louis spots a twinge of pink to his cheeks. “Um, what’s up?”

Louis laughs “Ah, going on vacation with my family. First time coming to the states. I like it so far. Where you from?”

“Aiea. Not far from Honolulu. I came here though cause I need more money so I can pay for college. I only have about two years’ worth. You family was the one with all the blonde girls I take it?” Harry sits up so he’s not lying on his back and Louis doesn’t miss the twitch of his abs when he does that.

“Yes. They’re quite annoying but I love ‘em. Let’s talk about things that we like.”

Neither boy notices the two hours they spend talking pass by and how the temperature cools a slight bit. All the notice is the fact that they enjoy each other’s company and like each other.

But Louis says something about how he should get back since it’s almost five. Harry quickly rushes up to his feet and grabs his towel as Louis stands up.

“Shit, I’m late. Meet me at Aloha Pumehana at ten!” Harry shouts over his shoulder as he runs off completely barefoot to his next job.

From them talking for so long, Louis knows that that is the restaurant Harry works at sometimes. When Harry’s muscular form is no longer in his sight, Louis starts walking back to the hotel with his back facing the evening sun low in the sky that is beginning to have a streak of pink here and there. He tries not to think about Harry and instead focus’ his mind on how peeved his mum would be at him for being gone for so long when he gets back.

~o~

His family goes to dinner together and surprisingly, it’s at Aloha Pumehana. His mum demanded an explanation as to why he was gone for so long when this was supposed to be a family vacation and he tells her that there was a cute guy he was talking to for a while. She knew her son well enough to sense that he didn’t really want to talk about said guy or the crush he had on him, so she let it go with a “Get dressed; we’re going out to dinner.”

And just as conveniently, Harry was the welcome person at the front who brought them to their tables.

“Aloha ahiahi. Come with me.” ***Good evening.*** He says, grabbing six menus with the large family following behind.

“Your waiter will be here shortly.” Harry says before leaving their table. They snuck in a quick glance between each other and Louis had to work hard to not smirk or laugh.

His mum gives him a curious look but neither mention it and set to work on ordering from their menus.

~o~

After the Tomlinson’s head back to the hotel after dinner, Louis says that he’ll be back later and his mum can infer that he’s going to see the cute boy he mentioned.

Louis knocks on the front door of the restaurant he was just at when he arrives and Harry opens it to let him inside.

“So is the only job you do welcome people? Cause that’s what it seems like.” Is the first thing that Louis says to Harry once he’s inside and the door is locked.

“Ha ha. Funny. But no. I also do part time on the weekend doing the dances with the fire torches and grass skirts.” Harry tells Louis in response as he leads him to the back of the restaurant and to the kitchen.

“Really?” Louis’ eyes are slightly wide as he looks at Harry because if that mental image isn’t the least bit appealing, then he doesn’t know what is.

Harry barks out this loud laugh that he immediately covers his mouth with and looks amusedly at Louis.

“No. I’m not serious.” He snickers.

Louis frowns unintentionally for a moment but Harry adds “It’s only at luaus. And I wear surf shorts.”

He’s grinning pleasantly and Louis wants to punch him in the face for making him feel like this but then wants to kiss him all better, so he figures that either option is not good at the moment. Harry takes his small hand in his larger one and pulls him over to the metal countertop in the middle of the kitchen with food set up on it.

“What’s all this then?” Louis prompts.

“A date kinda, sorta? If you want it to be cause if not then it’s not. And it’s traditional Hawaiian food. Figured you could try it? If you want I mean?” Harry looks so sheepish and cute about the whole thing, so Louis grins up at him reassuringly and Harry lets out a small sigh of relief.

Harry set up plates of a little bit of Loco Moco, lomi salmon, chicken long rice, malasada, and opihi.

When Louis sees the opihi, he stares at it, and then at Harry with a confused look on his face.

“What is that?” Louis’ eyes dart over to the hard shell and squishy peach colored stuff in it.

“A surprise. Don’t you want to try it?” Harry questions, almost with a knowing look on his face.

“Fuck no. That is not getting in or near my mouth unless I know what it is. I don’t trust it.” Louis crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the thing.

“It’s weird sea snail. You should eat it.” Harry smirks, holding it closer to Louis.

Louis makes a noise in the back of his throat and takes one step away from Harry.

“No. No, no, no. A ‘weird sea snail’ is not entering my mouth. I never ate land snails either. Get that thing away from me.”

Harry still has that smirk on his face and Louis knows that this is headed towards trouble.

“Aw Louis, you’re disrespecting Hawaiian culture. That means you’re disrespecting me. I thought you- liked me.” Harry takes a step forwards and Louis decides that he needs to run.

As soon as he turns around and tries to run away, Harry already knows and gets to him right outside the kitchen doorway. The nineteen year old tackles the older boy to the carpet without dropping the opihi. Louis is squirming wildly underneath Harry’s weight and yells out a mix of a scream and a squeal.

Harry turns him over so Louis is on his back, looking up at Harry’s devious face that was simpering back down at him.

“Harry! Let me go!” Louis shouts, trying to get from under Harry who was straddling his waist/torso.

“But Louis, try the opihi.”

Louis turns his face to the side so his cheek is mashed up against the rough texture of the mahogany carpet and says a slightly muffled “No.”

Harry grabs his cheeks in his hand to turn his head facing upwards and squeezes his cheeks so he has fishy lips and they’re parted open. There is a look of sheer terror in Louis’ eyes and he says “No Harry, stop. Stop no! Leave me alone! Don’t touch me with that hand or that snail.” Although it all sounds garbled through the way Harry is holding him.

He looks at Harry in trepidation as Harry lowers it until it is an inch away from his lips. Why did he even like Harry in the first place? Right now, he’s being a jerk. But then he’s reminded of Harry’s tattoos and accent and the way him and his muscles looked in the black t-shirt he had to wear to work. And his luscious melt-y green eyes that are looking down at him with a sense of mischief. Oh yeah. That’s why he liked Harry.

He is waiting for the worst but then Harry gets off of him and goes back into the kitchen with a smile. Louis immediately scrambles up and apprehensively enters the kitchen where Harry is throwing away what was left of the unfinished food and washing his hands.

“I hate you you know.” Louis frowns.

“You like me. And I like you. So there isn’t any point in lying.” Harry tells him as he dries off his hands and Louis hates to admit that he’s right.

“Let’s go to the beach.” Harry tells him as they walk out the restaurant, finally locking up.

“What if we get caught? Isn’t the beach closed at this time of night?” Louis inquires.

Harry shrugs saying “We won’t. But if we get caught, then we get caught. And run.”

Louis can’t seem to disagree with that logic so he pretty much figures “Why not?”

He and Harry go back to Waikīkī beach where they were a few mere hours before and sit on the sand extremely close to the shore. It was low tide, so the water wouldn’t get past their mid-calves from their spot.

They talk for a while and lie in the sand next to each other, as close to each other as they could get. Harry’s arm was pressed against Louis’, and his right leg was on top of Louis’ left. The older male could feel the sparse hair there tickle his skin that felt slightly sensitive from being rubbed by the sand for a while.

Eventually, Louis can’t take the sexual tension between the two of them, so he rolls over so that he is on top of Harry’s lean form and presses his lips to Harry’s tender, plush red ones; thankful that he popped a couple breath mints earlier.

Harry’s mouth moves against his when Louis licks across the seam of his closed lips and he opens them eagerly. Harry’s hands find his bum and slide from his back down lower so each one is cupping a cheek. He gives a generous squeeze and Louis lets out a small gasp because although it wasn’t much, it felt so good.

Louis grinds his hips downward onto Harry’s crotch in slow movements that build up so that Harry is panting slightly and is extremely hard in his jeans. By now, Louis is hard too and neither have parted for more than a few second’s air.

He breaks away from Harry to pull his own shirt off of his too hot body and Harry leans upwards slightly, so that he could get his own off too. They go back to kissing again and pleasure is running through Louis’ body as though he is on fire. His dick is extremely hard; almost painfully so and he can feel Harry’s length pressing into his thigh as he continues his previous ministrations. Harry looks so, beautiful here, in this moment; he can’t think of another word for him right now since it is so hard to even form thoughts.

Harry who’s mouth works against his own, the Harry with the green eyes that Louis can’t get enough of, Harry who lets out a small whimper when Louis’ fingers graze one of his nipples, Harry who bucks his hips upwards forcefully when Louis rubs the right one between his thumb and index finger.

“Louis. Please.” Harry pants, when they pull apart. His eyes were lust filled and the green of his iris is barely visible due to the largeness of his black pupils that suppress that color that Louis loves so much.

“Yeah. Uh, okay. Hold on.” Louis stammers out, getting up extremely quick to pick up a couple towels that had been left out to dry on the boardwalk banister, near the spout that spews a heavy spray of water. Sand getting everywhere and in everywhere would not feel good during this.

He rushes back eagerly to Harry who was still in the same state as he was before and lays out the three towels, figuring that that was good. Harry quickly lies out on the towels and Louis pulls his shorts down his long, tan legs. Harry wasn’t even wearing underwear underneath which made things a lot easier.

Louis unbuttons his own denim cutoffs and shimmies out of them. He carelessly tugs off his underwear and tosses them with the rest of his clothes. Now he was here, on the closed beach, naked with a naked Harry beneath him.

“Wait, are you clean?” Louis asks, hating to put things off longer, but wanting to be safe being his main priority.

“Yes.” Harry answers simply.

He didn’t bring any lube with him seeing as he didn’t think he would need it, so he spits on his fingers and slicks them up. It’s not as good as lube, but it’s good enough. They were both horny and wanted this. As long as there was prep and some sort of lubrication, Harry and Louis didn’t care.

Louis circles a slick finger to Harry’s pink rim that clenches in anticipation and gently presses inward. Harry breaths a small ‘ah’ when he feels the digit breech the muscle and Louis goes forward until he’s up to his last knuckle. It’s relatively easy to move with one, so after about what he estimates to be a minute, he adds the second of the three.

Harry moans quietly at that and Louis’ fingers drive in and out of the ring of tight muscles, and the very end of his fingertips brush along a small bump.

“Louis. Th-there.” Harry says shakily.

Louis knows what that spot is and adds his third finger after a much longer time than the second. He doesn’t want to hurt Harry more than what is supposed to. He tries, but his fingers just barely hit that bump, only making Harry feel a slight tingle of pleasure before it retreats back again.

He knows how to reach that spot though, so instead, the older man pulls his three fingers out of Harry’s hole that clenches at the once more emptiness. But Louis spits in his palm, slides his hand up and down his erect shaft to cover it in the clear liquid, and smoothly pushes into Harry.

Harry’s mouth falls open to a small part of his lips as he feels Louis thrust inside of him. He was definitely thicker than he was long and that was a good thing in Harry’s mind. Louis lets Harry adjust for a moment and when Harry gives him a shaky nod, he pulls out until only the tip of his cock was inside of Harry’s warm, velvety walls before thrusting in harder than when he first entered. Harry’s hands need something to hold onto in this, so he places them on Louis’ muscular back. He could feel the muscles there quiver each time he thrusts.

As time drags on, Louis’ thrusts get harder until the lewd sound of Louis slamming into him repeatedly mostly fill the air along with the woosh of the waves and both of their noises. Louis shifts his position a bit to get more comfortable and he can feel that bump graze against the sensitive head of his cock.

He moans, but Harry loudly moans “unh” and his back arches slightly off of the ground. Honestly glad that he found it again, Louis continuously hits that spot over and over again.

“Louis. Fuck. Keep- unh- there.” Harry whimpers louder and higher pitched this time. The silvery moonlight was the only thing that illuminated the night and Harry’s wrecked form beneath him.

Pleasure is burning every nerve ending Harry has on fire and it is one of the most pleasurable feelings he’s ever experienced.

Harry’s penis was curved up to his stomach; red and leaking beads of pre-cum at a large rate. Louis grasps his length in his hand and with that and Louis practically abusing his prostate, it’s all too much for Harry.

Louis only gives him a few strokes before Harry feels a powerful feeling budding in his stomach that gets stronger as he finally comes to his orgasm. He cums moaning Louis’ name in a pitch that he would not admit to coming out of his mouth. Louis would be the only one to know that.

His hips buck upwards with one final cry as he reaches the end of his orgasm and streaks of white are painted onto his abs. Louis only needs to continue for a few more thrusts before he cums. He stills his hips where they meet Harry’s and releases his load. When he’s done, Louis pulls out from Harry’s slightly puffy, fucked out hole and plops down on the towels next to Harry who is still recovering from his orgasm.

His breathing has slowed down considerably and now he’s just blissed out and extremely lethargic. He rolls over on his side and looks at Louis from heavily lidded eyes who is looking back at him. Louis smiles and lazily kisses Harry on the lips.

“So what’s going to happen with us?” Harry questions quietly, rolling over on his back with his hands clasped behind his head so he’s looking at the sky with the numerous twinkly stars in it and the hazy, white glow of the moon in the sky.

“Well I live in England Harry. Like thousands of miles away. So I don’t know.” Louis mirrors his position.

“There’s long distance. If you want to make it work, we’ll make it work. Malama pono.” Harry murmurs.

“What does that mean?” Louis asks, turning on his side to look at Harry does the same.

“Take care. Until we can meet again.” He whispers quietly, taking one of Louis’ hands in his and giving him a gentile kiss on the lips.


End file.
